Quest Riders
by hanzitheincredible
Summary: Prologue for a new story. There's no point in me writing a summary so you'll have to read it to find out why I haven't written one. hopefully I can turn this into a full-length novella


**This is the beginning of a story that I started writing. Like most others of my stories, I have no idea how it will end as I begin with the writing and then develop the idea. I have some notion of where I want it to go, though. It's in Fairytales because I have already decided that although it's not going to be based on any fairy tale in particular there will be subtle references to different stories. Please review!**

**Prologue**

The horses were moving at an exceptional pace, their riders spurring them on, their fists closed tight about the reins. There were five of them, two women and three men, and all had pledged their lives to do this one mission, that they were risking their lives for. The previous morning the King himself had called them into the council chamber, explained what they were to do, carefully outlining his instructions to each of them. They were given one full day to prepare for this most perilous of quests; then at dawn they must ride. This they had done and now they were galloping away from the city, the orange streaks of sunrise still visible in the newly-lightened sky.

They galloped over marshland and plains, through brush and scrub, over fjords and streams. They would only stop once they were far enough away from the city, and when the horses needed it, and for night.

At last, when the sun was already halfway through its daily cycle and the riders were beginning to feel the pangs of hunger, they slowed and dismounted, seating themselves on the rough earth to share in a small meal. They had packed supplies such as bread, cheese, water and fruit enough for a few days, enough to last until they reached a small town where they could buy or barter more. As they ate in silence, all were immersed in their own thoughts; their mission and the loved ones they had left behind. They all were wondering what would happen to those closest to them if the quest failed – for they knew that if they failed, it would mean death for all five of them.

One of the women present stood up and brushed down her plain smock dress, shaking free any dirt and crumbs that had become trapped within its folds. She hung her pack over the hook on the saddle and strapped it down, checked the horse's reins, then said, "Come. We must continue. We still have many leagues to go until we reach Seldheim."

The other four rose and repacked their bags, then mounted their steeds. The first woman, who was clearly the leader, climbed onto her own horse and flicked the reins with a cry of "Yah!"

They followed suit, spurring the horses into motion, continuing their journey. Not one of them looked over their shoulder back towards the city, which was now not visible even as a tiny pinprick on the horizon. Not one of them knew if they would ever see their homes again.

The leader, whose name was Jayn, kept her eyes trained on the terrain, constantly on the lookout, yet her thoughts strayed wildly away from the equally wild surroundings. She was the one whom the King had requested first – she had his confidence and was his most trusted employee. She in turn had fetched her colleagues after being given a brief overview of the mission, and the King had explained everything in full. Then the King had spoken to her again in private and told her of another mission – a sub-quest as it were, that she alone was to carry out at the same time, which could only be done because of this first mission. If the first failed, the second became redundant; but if it did not then the second was of even greater importance. Jayn shuddered as she remembered the details of her solo task. Truth be told, she was afraid, though she did not show it to the others. She had to remain calm for all their sakes. After all, who else could guide them through the dangers that awaited them on their journey? For there would be dangers, make no mistake. Wild beasts and highwaymen on the road, rough plains and unpredictable weather. Hostile towns and villages, not to mention the possibility of running down their rations early.

But the biggest danger was that they would be found out...


End file.
